1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for holding a bowstring. Conventionally, a bowstring is drawn backward by the first three fingers of a user or bowman with the arrow between the index and middle finger. Such hand held archery has been shown to be somewhat inaccurate and these results have been shown in both hunting and target shooting. For this reason it has been proved beneficial to not have the actual hand of the bowman in contact with the bowstring at the moment of release. Many triggering mechanisms have been designed to achieve a quick and non-interacting release of the bowstring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have been granted on devices for triggering the release of bowstrings. Examples of such patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,417,791; 2,637,311; 3,656,467; 3,661,136; 3,757,763; 3,768,456; 3,853,111; 3,898,974; 3,916,868; 3,965,884; 4,086,904, and 4,170,216.
None of the above listed patents shows that passive type of release capable with the present invention. There is also no lateral force and the only pressure necessary to hold the bowstring in the retained position is pressure necessary for the slight bending of the bowstring between the concave surface of the pivotally movable arm and the slot defined in the housing.